Spider's Shadow
by PolarIceWolf
Summary: I stink at summary's, so basically this story is about life in ShadowClan through the eyes of Shadowpaw, a young apprentice. I just thought ShadowClan needed some fame instead of ThunderClan. Try to enjoy. Read and Review......Flames are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

1

Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Turtlestar: tortishelle she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Littleflame: Small ginger tom

Medicine cat: Mallowheart :Palegray she-cat

Apprentice: Flickerpaw

**Warriors**

Flamefur

Brighttalon

**apprentice: Flarepaw**

Icetail

Wingfoot

Moonfur

**apprentice: Talonpaw**

Heartblaze

Flashpelt

Thrushflight

Frostshine

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

Emberclaw

Clawscar

Scarheart

**Apprentice: Foxpaw**

Wheatfur

Thundercloud

Snowtail

**Apprentices**

Flarepaw: Dark ginger-brown tom with amber eyes

Talonpaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Sparkpaw: Gray she-cat with ginger patches

Foxpaw : Rust colored tom

**Queens**

Leafheart: Gray she-cat with green eyes. **Mate**: Clawscar

**Kits:**

Ripplekit,: Pretty Gray-white molted she-cat

Bluekit, : Blue-gray she-cat

Grasskit: Solid brown tom with green eyes

Hawkkit: solid black-brown tom

Cloudfur: White she-cat with amber eyes **Mate:** Heartblaze

**Kits**:

Sparrowkit, Light reddish-brown tom

Kestralkit,: dark tom

Minnowkit: Pale gray she-cat

Cindercloud: Dark gray she-cat with bright blue eyes **Mate**: Wingfoot

**Kits**

Spiderkit: pale grayand white tom with darker gray flecks and a ginger splash on his tail

Mintkit: pale gray She cat with black patch on back

Firekit: Dark ginger tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Rainstar: **gray tom

**Deputy: Pebblefang: **gray-white she-cat

Apprentice: Twigpaw: scrawny tabby tom

**Medicine cat: Icefur: **white tom

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Brinestar: **Gray-black and brown tom

Apprentice: Riverpaw: Blue-gray tom

**Deputy: Flatfur**: skinny, short- haired she-cat

**Medicine cat: Birdsong**: pretty pale brown she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader: Breezestar: **Skinny black tom ( NOT Breezepaw from POT)

**Deputy: Jaggedpath:** Scrawny pale ginger tom

**Medicine cat: Silverleaf **: Gray-silver she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

**A/N:** For now, nothing special. Border skirmishes, Attacks, and Disease at the worst. I just thought ShdowClan needed some fame.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter one

Spider kit yawned and rolled over onto his back. He glanced outside through the nursery entrance. Dawn. It was dawn. He sniffed the air. Snow was on it's way. Tough winter for ShadowClan. He sighed and rolled back over, and stood. He stretched and walked outside. As he bent to pick up a plump sparrow, he heard Turtlestar, Littleflame, and Moonfur talking.

".....already prey is scarce! With three litters of kits and more to come, plus hungry warriors.....what are we gonna do!" Moonfur was reporting from dawn patrol. Turtlestar licked her molted pelt quickly.

"I don't know. We'll find a way, though. We'll find a way to make it through because we are ShadowClan!" she hissed, pride kindled in her ferocious blue eyes. Littleflame blinked. He was small but clever and strong.

"We could invade. We have the most prosperous land as it is, making us stronger. We could easily overpower the other clans!" he growled. Moonfur's eyes glinted malevolently and she licked her lips.

"We might as will. They always stereo-type us as evil, dark cats who would give their tails for more land. We might as well fit that description." she sneered. Spiderkit could see slight hurt in her eyes, smothered by rage. Moonfur spotted him by the pile.

"Get away, kit." she snapped.

"No. He can help" hissed Littleflame, beckoning with his long ginger tail. " what do you think we should do?" he asked. Spiderkit was shocked he'd be asked his opinion, but got over it.

"We should go for it. ThunderClan will be weakest, aside from those wind-blown WindClan, so they'll be easy to take care of. Not to mention they give us land when ever we ask for it. And RiverClan won't be organized because Streamstar died a few weeks ago. I say we start with them," he paused and sniffed again.

"And soon. I can smell snow coming." He finished and walked away, leaving all three warriors shocked at his knowledge. As he slid into the nursery, he heard Turtlestar spring into the Sky-Pine (like High-ledge) and call the cats together.

"As you all know, we are low on prey. We need to do what ever takes to keep our clan strong! So tonight, at moon-high.....we attack RiverClan!" she yowled. The sun was rising, turning her pelt a dappled gold. The clan howled agreement. Spiderkit settled outside the nursery as Turtlestar continued.

"....we need more forces, so it worked out that seven of our kits are ready to be apprenticed!" How could he forget! He was six moons today! He strode forward with his litter mates, and Leafheart's as well.

" Spiderkit, come forward". **(A/N: I forgot to describe the warriors.....I'll do that at the end. Sorry)** Spiderkit took a deep breath and walked forward.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, he shall be known as Spiderpaw. Thundercloud, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Spiderpaw."_ YES!_ The dark gray-black tom strode forward, amber eyes glowing happily. They touched noses and walked to the base of the tall-pine. Spiderpaw was so excited, he didn't listen to the rest of the ceremony.

Ripplekit,: Wingfoot

Bluekit, : Thrushflight

Grasskit: Heartblaze

Hawkkit: Wheatfur

Mintkit: Flamefur

Firekit Snowtail

*****

The moon shone high above Spiderpaw's head. He had trained all day for this battle. He bristled with excitment as Turtlestar hurtled through the marshy pines, and into RiverClan territory. Her tail flicked and all the clan ringed around the reeds that lined the camp. A classic invasion position. She flicked her tail, and screeching battle cry's, the attack force launched into the clearing,........

******

**A:N/ Yes, the names are Dumb......oh well. They're creative! Alright, I screwed up on the Alliegences, so here's a revised version!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Turtlestar: tortishelle she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Littleflame: Small ginger tom

Medicine cat: Mallowheart :Palegray she-cat

Apprentice: Flickerpaw

Warriors

Flamefur: Dark ginger tom

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Brighttalon: pale ginger and white she-cat

**apprentice: Flarepaw**

Icetail: Pure white she-cat

Wingfoot: Pale gray tom with white paws

**Apprentice: Ripplepaw**

Moonfur: Silver-gray she-cat

**apprentice: Talonpaw**

Heartblaze; Reddish-brown she-cat (more red)

**Apprentice: Grasspaw**

Flashpelt

Thrushflight: Pale brown tom with dark brown flecks

**Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Frostshine: Silver-white she-cat

**Apprentice: Sparkpaw**

Emberclaw

Dark ginger tom

Clawscar

Pitch black tom

Scarheart: dark brown-black tom

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Wheatfur: Pale brown tom

**Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

Thundercloud Dark gray- black tom

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

Snowtail: Beautiful white she-cat

**Apprentice: Firepaw**

Apprentices

Flarepaw: Dark ginger-brown tom with amber eyes

Talonpaw: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Sparkpaw: Gray she-cat with ginger patches

Foxpaw : Rust colored tom

Ripplekit,: gray and white molted she-cat

Bluekit, : blue-gray she-cat

Grasskit: solid brown tom with green eyes

Hawkkit: solid black tom

Mintkit: Pale gray she cat with black flecks

Firekit Dark ginger tom

Spiderpaw: light gray (with darker flecks) nad white tabby with a ginger splash on his tail.

**A:N/ There you go. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Holiday Special

1

Chapter Two

Spiderpaw sprang down through the reeds, landing squarely on a massive dark tom. The tom roared and rolled on to his back, the soft light fur of his belly facing up. Spider paw caught a glimpse of Littleflame springing towards the tom. Spiderpaw held him down until the last second, then rolled away as Littleflame slammed into the toms stomach. He heard a hiss behind him and swung around to see a small, scrawny brown tom. It was Twigpaw. The small tom screeched and sprang up. Spiderpaw rushed under him and reared up, catching Twigpaw's hind legs, and forcing him to the beach. He pinned Twigpaw easily, and clawed viciously at the tom's face and chest. There was a wail of 'STOP!' and the cat's looked p to see Rainstar standing on the sand dune. Turtlestar sprang up beside him

"Why are you attacking us?" panted Rainstar, his gray fur bristling.

"We need more territory. Give it to us, or we will drive you out." she answered calmly

"They ARE evil!" wailed one cat

"We really aren't, but you always sterio-type us like that, so we might as well fit that accusation to get what we want!" snarled Thrushflight, his pale fur un scratched despite the battle.

"Fine.........we will give you up to the two-leg place." whispered the RiverClan leader

"Not much of a loss for you! It's useless! Needless to say we _will_ get more territory." Spiderpaw howled. The rest of the clan yowled their agreement, but were cut off by a terrified scream

"FIRE!"

*********

**Sorry it's so short, couldn't think of any ideas. Read and Review please. I obviously do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does, and she destroyed it......anyway, Happy Holidays!!**

**'Christmas Lyrics by Bobby Helms**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring**

**Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**

**Now the jingle hop has begun**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock**

**Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**

**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**

**In the frosty air.**

**What a bright time, it's the right time**

**To rock the night away**

**Jingle bell time is a swell time**

**To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh**

**Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet**

**Jingle around the clock**

**Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell,**

**That's the jingle bell rock.**

********************

**Intro: this is a song, that uh, theres alot of xmas songs out there, but not**

**Too many about hanukkah, so I wrote a song for all those nice little jewish**

**Kids who dont get to hear any hanukkah songs--here we go...**

**Put on your yalmulka, here comes hanukkah**

**Its so much fun-akkah to celebrate hanukkah,**

**Hanukkah is the festival of lights,**

**Instead of one day of presents, we have eight crazy nights.**

**When you feel like the only kid in town without a x-mas tree, heres a list of**

**People who are jewish, just like you and me:**

**David lee roth lights the menorrah,**

**So do james caan, kirk douglas, and the late dinah shore-ah**

**Guess who eats together at the karnickey deli,**

**Bowzer from sha-na-na, and arthur fonzerrelli.**

**Paul newmans half jewish; goldie hawns half too,**

**Put them together--what a fine lookin jew! [esus]**

**You dont need deck the halls or jingle bell rock**

**Cause you can spin the dreidl with captain kirk and mr. spock--both jewish!**

**[esus]**

**Put on your yalmulka, its time for hanukkah,**

**The owner of the seattle super sonic-ahs celebrates hanukkah.**

**O.j. simpson-- not a jew!**

**But guess who is...hall of famerrod carew--(he converted!)**

**We got ann landers and her sister dear abby,**

**Harrison fords a quarter jewish--not too shabby!**

**Some people think that ebeneezer scrooge is,**

**Well, hes not, but guess who is:all three stooges. [esus]**

**So many jews are in show biz--**

**Tom cruise isnt, [tacit] but I heard his agent is. [esus]**

**Tell your friend veronica, its time you celebrate hanukkah**

**I hope I get a harmonica, on this lovely, lovely hanukkah.**

**So drink your gin-and-tonic-ah, and smoke your mara-juanic-ah,**

**If you really, really wanna-kah, have a happy, happy, happy, happy**

**Hanukkah. happy hanukka!**

**********

**From our roots deep in Africa**

**Springs the greatness of who we are**

**Habari gani – now what's the news?**

**There's a celebration!**

**Seven Principles, seven days**

**We light kinaras and sing in praise**

**Teach traditions and ancient ways**

**Hailed for generations (foundation)**

**Kwanzaa – we're celebrating Kwanzaa**

**Kwanzaa – celebrating Kwanzaa**

**First, Umoja means unity**

**Family and community**

**Second Kujichagulia**

**Self determination**

**Third, Ujima, collectively**

**We solve our problems responsibly**

**Fourth, Ujamaa, prosperity**

**Through cooperation**

**Kwanzaa – we're celebrating Kwanzaa**

**Kwanzaa – celebrating Kwanzaa**

**Next is Nia, so purposeful**

**We feel the power within us all**

**Kuumba means creativity**

**And anticipation**

**Last, Imani means faith and trust**

**In our leaders and each of us**

**Seven Principles, wise and just**

**Give us inspiration**

**Kwanzaa – we're celebrating Kwanzaa**

**Kwanzaa – celebrating Kwanzaa**

**Umoja, Kujichaguli, Ujima, Ujamaa,**

**Nia, Kuumba, Imani**

**(REPEAT)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Spiderpaw froze in terror, allowing Twigpaw to race away quickly. _Fire!_ Panic swept through him and he turned and fled, not knowing where he was going. He raced passed a thick, dry reed bed, but came to a sudden halt, hearing a faint, feeble coughing. _Kits!_ He barreled through the burning reeds to two small kits; a scrawny dark gray tom, and a black she-kit. He instinctively bent his head and picked up the kits. As he did, he heard a quiet calling,

"Spiderpaw! Spiderpaw, were are you?!" Thunderclouds' voice was hardly heard over the crackling of the fire. Spiderpaw sprinted toward the call's. He came to a stop beside a gurgling stream. By now he was wheezing; smoke staining his tabby pelt.

"Over . . . here! Help . . . kits!" he coughed. Clawscar wadded over, and sniffed the kits,

"Whose are they?" he demanded

"RiverClan's. They were left behind." He answered. "Take them first. I'll come over after they're across." Clawscar nodded, and flicked his tail, beckoning Wingfoot.

"Take the kits across." Clawscar ordered, picking up the black she-kit. Emberclaw nodded and picked up the gray tom. Spiderpaw bent his head to lap from the stream, allowing the icy water to soothe his stinging throat. He stood and was about to cross the stream when Flashpelt gave a howl,

"Look out!" he screeched. Spiderpaw sprang back as a flaming branch crashed down to the ground where he'd been a heart-beat before, unfortunately, his back foot got hit, and a branch snapped back, hitting his flank and causing him to fly backwards. He hit the ground with a wail, his burnt paw throbbing. He heard several wails and heard Turtlestar, Littlelame, Thundercloud and Moonfur spring into the water. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the four cat's springing over the branch; which by now was no longer on fire, and rushing towards him.

**********

Spiderpaw woke to the soft mewling of Mallowheart,

"He has a badly burnt hind-leg, which will put a hold o his training, as well as some severe smoke inhalation, but he will live" She hissed

"That's good. What about the kit's? Who's caring for them?" The other cat' who was Cindercloud, asked.

"Icetail is caring for them, The poor kit's would have died if not for Spiderpaw." Mallowheart replied.

"I-Icet-tail's pregnant?" Spiderpaw asked weakly. Cindercloud nodded, and settled beside him.

"Yes, with Trushflight's kits. They'll be gorgeous kit's no doubt, both cats are good-looking...So how are you?" his mother asked.

"I'm good. May I visit the kits?" he asked

"Yes, Both Thrushflight and Icetail have been asking for you." Mallowheart replied. Spiderpaw stood and limped towards the nursery, his back leg lifted of the ground.

****************

"They look better with out smoke stains." Remarked Spiderpaw staring at the kits. The tom's fur was still dark gray, but longer with out ash matted in it. And the black she-kit was actually not black at all, but pale gray.

"Yes. We...We want you to name them" Replied Icetail.

"Alright....The tom should be Sootkit 'cause of his fur....and the she-kit can be Featherkit." he declared. Thrushflight nodded, eyes warm.

"Those are wonderful names" he purred. "We love them like our own, even though they're RiverClan." He murmured, Licking Sootkit's little head. The little cat's eyes were still closed, meaning he was very young.

"I wish I would be able to mentor one...But I'll never be able to. My leg's so bad I can't train for who know's how long....Well, I'd better get back, need leg treatments. Bye Thrushflight, Icetial." he limped back to the Medicine-cat den, but froze outside when he heard Turtlestar,

"What are you saying, Mallowheart?" she hissed

"I'm saying that the little ray kit will probably die. Spiderpaw's actions would be in vain...I don't think there's much more we can do for the little guy." she murmured.

"What do you mean?! Your just going to give up on him?! What's so wrong with him your just going to let him die!?" Snarled Spiderpaw, exploding into the den. Mallowheart looked at him grimly.

"His lungs are severely burned."

*******

**What do you think? Sorry for that other chapter that just said Merry Christmas...I was making a card after I uploaded the story(not posting) and made the card on the same document, so it got screwed up.........anyway, No there is not a Shadowpaw..The Shadow in the title is ShadowClan...And when I said Sootkit's lungs were burned, I mean like actually burned, not Smoke-Stained.......I'll update soon. Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

Spiderpaw stared in horror at Mallowheart.

"You . . . What is it your saying? Isn't there something you can do for Sootkit?" Spiderpaw asked frantically.

"Nice name. But I'm afraid not. I've never heard of anything like this, so there is nothing I can do. I'll give him some poppy seeds to ease his pain. And tomorrow, I'll give him death berries" Mallowheart said in a shaky voice. Spiderpaw felt sick. His legs felt like stone, and he could hardly breath. He felt so numb. He had risked his life for these kits, just for one to live while the other gets death-berries shoved down his throat. He growled softly. He would NOT let it happen. Turtlestar blinked and padded out of the den, followed by Mallowheart. He glared hatefully at the pale gray cat as she walked out, the looked up at the sun. It was blood-red, like the blood that ran through Sootkit's veins. The blood that would turn could for no reason. He had to stop this.

********

Spiderpaw limped quietly as possible into the nursery. He glanced warily around, then crept toward's Icetail. He took a deep breath and picked up Sootkit. He turned and ran, He flew through the camp's emergency exit, and through the pines. He paused and set down Sootkit, who was coughing feebly.

"I won't let you die. I promise. I'll make you better." he picked up the kit and kept running. He had to find answer's. He had to save Sootkit. Again. He picked up speed as he crossed out of ShadowClan territory. He had some idea of where he was going, but didn't think much of it.

*******

He panted and slowed to a walk. _Almost there_ he told himself.. By now he was stumbling over stones, it was Moon-high, he'd been traveling since dusk. He came to a halt, and set down Sootkit.

"This, Sootkit, is what will save your life." He nudged the little kit forward.

"Drink the water, it will help. This is special water. It's gonna save you!" Spiderpaw insisted, slowly, the kit crawled forward and began to drink from the Moon-pool. Spiderpaw sighed and settled down, too. He tore up some moss and soaked it water, he then laid it across his mangled, burnt leg. He sighed as the pain disappeared. Sootkit mewled and nearly toppled into the water, but Spiderpaw caught him and curled around him, keeping him warm. HE glanced up at the sky, but it was obscured by clouds.

"StarClan, please let me be right about this!" he prayed as snow began falling. He covered Sootkit and curled tighter around him. It would be miraculous if the kit survived the night.

*******

Spiderpaw woke to find himself in a thick pine forest, except everything seemed tinged in frost.

"Welcome to StarClan, Spiderpaw" a two-toned voice mewled from behind. He swung around and gasped in shock

*******

**Hmm...........**


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter Six

"Tur-Turtlestar? You're . . . dead?!" Wailed Spiderpaw, "Am I dead too?!" He yowled again.

"I am dead. But not you." Turtlestar said simply. Spiderpaw's head reeled in confusion. She still had seven lives left! As if she could read his thoughts, she spoke softly,

"No. I had but one live left . . . and I lost it when I got hit by a monster near RiverClan border." She spoke calmly, but Spiderpaw was quite the opposite, and not handling the news well.

"Why didn't you TELL us you had one life left?! We could have protected you!" Spiderpaw exploded. Turtlestar's eyes narrowed.

"Precisely why I told no one. I wanted to be out hunting and fighting! Not be a prisoner within my own Clan!" She hissed furiously. Spiderpaw sighed and looked at his paw's, comprehending the nonsense about Turtlestar being a prisoner in her own Clan. She wouldn't be! Just . . . better protected.

"Is it my fault you were killed?" He asked

"What?" she asked, confusion clouding her amber eyes.

"Did you die tracking us?" He asked impatiently. She looked away.

"No. We . . . didn't send out a search party for you," She admitted. Spiderpaw was furious. His blue eyes burned hatefully, and he was about to launch himself at his leader's throat.

"BECAUSE we thought you'd be okay! You're a strong, bright cat; even with a damaged leg you'd survive." She added honestly, Spiderpaw growled and forced the fur on his shoulder's to lie flat.

"Why did you come to me?" hissed Spiderpaw, eyes still smoldering,

"I needed to give you instructions. You did the right thing, coming here. Both of you will survive. Sootkit must drink no water but the Moon-pool water. And you shall lie moss soaked with the same water on your leg twice a day for an hour. Do this for one moon, then return to ShadowClan. Tomorrow you must go down to Moon-pool an hour after Sun-high, because Littleflame is coming. Same with on the Half-moon. And be careful on those mornings, they could be there still......" Murmured Turtlestar as she faded away.

Spiderpaw woke with a gasp, and looked at Sootkit. The little tom was no longer shivering, and his breathing was even. Spiderpaw sighed and looked into the pool, and saw Turtlestar behind him. His whisker's twitched happily.

"Thank you." He whispered.

***********************************

**ARGH! Sorry it's so short! I can't really write, Lord know's why. I'm home sick, so lots more updates. I changed my name, YAY! Call me Wolf for short. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter seven

Spiderpaw stretched and yawned, glancing around the Moon-pool area. Today he would go home with Sootkit. Spiderpaw twisted around to lick his glossy, black coat. It had darkened from grey, to black in the short moon at the moon-pool, it was now, thick, black, and glossy, but he still had the white chest, belly, and paws. He licked Sootkit, who woke and looked at him with a fixating blue gaze. Spiderpaw stood and nudged the scrawny, undersized tom to his feet. They were both rather scrawny. Thin and compact bodies, lots of muscle stored inside. They didn't exactly eat like kings at the moon-pool. Prey was scarce, and very thin and stringy. Spiderpaw looked at the pitiful tom, he was hungry and cold. Spiderpaw picked him up and raced towards RiverClan territory....

______________________________________________________________________________

Spiderpaw breathed deep. He had just crossed the ShadowClan border, and was about to collapse from exhaustion, but sheer excitement kept him going. He gasped in shock as something barreled into him, heaving him to the ground. He snarled and twisted away, slamming a paw into the cats shoulder, but it didn't even flinch. All of a sudden th cat drew back with a hiss.

"Spiderpaw?!" came a shocked voice. Spiderpaw looked up and saw a familiar Pale grey cat, ginger splotches along her back.

"Sparkpaw?" he whispered. She glared at him again.

"Sparkpebble, now!" She snapped. He flinched and her eyes softened. All of a sudden a soft mewl caught his attention.

"SOOTKIT!" he gasped, racing over to where the kit was struggling in the marsh. Spiderpaw pulled out the tiny kit and licked his fur clean. Then he turned to Sparkpepple.

"So, did Foxpaw get made a warrior to?" he asked, naming her brother.

"Yes. He is now Foxfang. And Talonpaw and Flarepaw are now Flarewing and Talonshade," she replied. Spiderpaw nodded and stood weakly, sootkit in his jaws. Sparkpebble grabbed Sootkit and flicked her grey tail for Spidershadow to follow him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Spiderpaw felt surprisingly uncomfortable in his own camp. Cats were giving him hostile glares and harsh whispers spread through camp. He flattened his ears self-consciously, but Sparkpebble flicked her tail at him.

"They probably don't recognize you...you look a lot different," she muttered to him. All of a sudden, a recognizable call sounded,

"Spiderpaw?!" he looked up to see Thundercloud standing on the sky-pine, eyes wide with disbelief. All of a sudden, welcoming yowls echoed around him.

"He's back! He's really back!"

"Littlestar was right!"

"He looks scrawny..."

"So does the kit!"

"KITS! Move!" snapped a shocked voice. Flickerpaw shoved her way through, her pale ginger fur fluffed up. He purred weakly.

"Flickerpaw!" he greeted his friend

"Flickermoon!" she corrected, then gaped at his and Sootkit's condition.

"You need to be checked on...now." she commanded, shoving her way through the throng of cats around him. He followed slowly, Sootkit clamped in his jaws. But what he saw in the den made his jaw drop, making Sootkit fall with a squeak.


End file.
